1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical wall boxes, and particularly to securing electrical wall boxes to structural members.
2. Technical Background
Electrical wall boxes are used in building construction to house electrical components such as GFCIs, switches, electrical outlets, and other such electrical devices. The electrical wall boxes are disposed within the walls of the structure by securing them to a structural component, such as a wall stud. On some occasions the structural component is a floor joist or ceiling joist. In one approach that has been considered, the wall box is secured to the structural element by a bracket of some sort.
A conventional electrical wall box may be secured to a wall stud, or other such structural member, by way of a flat or L-shaped bracket. The bracket itself is fastened to the stud by way of a hammer and nails. The electrical wall box may be attached to the bracket before or after the bracket is mounted. However, there is a drawback associated with the aforementioned brackets. The installer must hold the bracket against the stud with one hand, while at the same time, attempting to insert a nail into an opening in the bracket with the very same hand. Once the nail is in the opening, the other hand may be used to hammer the nail partially into place. Finally, the installer positions the bracket and finishes the task of securing the bracket to the wall stud or joist.
The aforementioned process is further complicated if the homeowner desires a “walkthrough” to review the electrical layout with the contractor during the rough-in phase of construction. Using conventional wall boxes, the contractor must place the box on the floor next to the wall stud. What is needed is a wall box that is equipped with a molded grip connected to the nailing flange for easy placement of the wall box.